


Dreams

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya wakes up after a terribly good dream. Will she be able to hide that from Rose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com

  Dreams are sometimes much too real to allow comfort.

  I believed that was the case, as I made my way to the kitchen, location where Rose and I prepared our common meals after the Incident and posterior Reset forced us to inhabit the same house. Humans lived in "houses" rather than "hives", curiously. In further conversations with my "roommate" we came to the conclusion that both those terms were rather incorrect: a "hive" suggested a location with intense activity and many occupants struggling for their place; a "house" was the oposite, sugesting a silent and empty environment. Quite lifeless, I must say. For those reasons, Rose and I fondly considered the Lalonde estate our "home", where the two of us developped a perfectly harmonious way of living. Innocently, of course.

  This thought, as well as all other atempts to deviate the course of my mind from the passing night, was revealing to be fruitless. Not that I expected the contrary.

  Rose had already awakened, I was aware. In fact, that had been the reason for my late, late arisen from the bed Rose had assigned me. After such an imaginary event, I was frightened to meet her gaze and reveal all my turmoil. However, being aware of many things, I was also aware that I could not simply avoid it. I must say, even that didn't prevent me from staying under my sheets until the very last moment decency accepted.

  I was deemed to fail on keeping my focus, as two hands held my shoulders and a warm voice made itself be heard. 

  "My, Kanaya, that was a long night." She chuckled and slid her hands away from my shoulders, heading to the oven. "I do hope it was worth it."

  A violent fluttering attacked the inside of me. "Forgive me."

  "I will think about it. You must keep in mind you left me to await your company until noon." Mischieviousness filled her eyes.

  "I have become quite alert to your sarcasm. I still offer my apologies, however."

  I could hear myself sigh inside my own head. The reset had had odd consequences, such as the fact that one's dream self seemed to be driven into a coma, allowing those of my kind and hers to dream once again. At that particular moment, I was not so sure if I was fond of that.

  "Accepted. But, Kanaya, allow to say I do hope it was worth it." I was starting to believe this girl would never cease teasing me and my sensitivity. It was almost as if she were completely aware that the dream was indeed, very much worth it.

  Recalling that fact, I almost froze in the place I stood to see Rose in the exact same attire she had engraced me with in my sleep. The very same soft pink tanktop with the sewing of her favourite squiddle creature, and the exact same piece of undergarments, black as they could be. The fluttering attacked me once more, though I did not find it to be of discomfort to me. Rather pleasant, if I may say.

  Rose lifted an eyebrow at my sudden lack of movement, to which I responded with what I sincerely hoped was a display of normal behaviour, setting the table in which we would eat our meal.

  Our meal was composed by what Rose called "pasta", which didn't seem like a word of the english vocabulary, and it was very tasty, once more proving me that my human companion had an amazing hand for everything practical.

  And her hands were exactly that I observed at that moment, hipnotized by the way her fingers made use of the feeding tools. She noticed and looked up at me, but I was far too distracted to pay atention. Such amazing eyes, she had. Pure purple, turned to me.

  Her lips drew a mischievious smile once more. "If I were a betting woman, I would say you had an excelent night."

  She invaded my dreams, and not content with that, she reminded me of that fact nonstop. I flushed deep jade.

  "You speak of it as if you knew." I muttered.

  "Perhaps I had a swell dream tonight."

  "Of which kind?"

  "The good kind, Miss Maryam. The good kind."

  Rose teased me. I would most likely never understand the fascination she had in causing me to feel the most embarrassing feelings. All the good feelings I could ever recall, obviously. She seems to know exactly where to touch. An emotional touch, I mean.

  "Speaking to yourself causes you to blush?"

  "If I have had dreams, that is plausible."

  "Which kind of dreams?"

  "The good kind, Miss Lalonde. The good kind."

  And Rose Lalonde could make them all come true.

**Author's Note:**

> My birhtday gift (one of three) for my beautiful Huskdawg.  
> Sne's been asking me a fic for so long.  
> The lack of kissing comes from the fact that I imagined this happening before my fanfiction "The Human Quadrant".


End file.
